Rid of the Scarlet Letter
by Bay Alexison
Summary: Let go of yourself, just fall and be free.


Anyways, this one shot I wrote a couple of months ago. Inspiration? Not going to tell yet or else I will spoil the story. XD However, I am going to say this is anime based, and sorry for a bit of OOC on one of the characters. (That also is from the inspiration bit that follows after you readers finish the story XD). Hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless.

I would like to thank Hanako Tabris for betaing this story and katiekitten for the inspiration. You guys rock! Oh, and it is PG for one instance of violence and some suggestive themes.

**Rid of the Scarlet Letter**

Route 216 at Mt. Coronet was going through a huge blizzard. The winds wailed, making a few trees almost fell down. Snow showered the area, covered most the ground and the trees. No one was outside because of the extreme conditions. However, a huge growling sound came from one of the Mt. Coronet caves.

"Want…fish!" whined a male voice. The blue haired man hold his stomach very tightly. "Fish!"

His green eyes looked at the Zubats sleeping inside the darkly lit cave. He can see those bat Pokemon thanks to the small fire next to a Meowth, the gold charm on his head shined brightly. A little later, the man's body shook violently for a few seconds. There was no other clothes on his back except for his "uniform". His hands switched from holding his stomach to going under the sleeves of his white shirt with the scarlet letter "R" printed on it.

"Quit your whinin' James! Jessie will git it soon!" yelled his friend while rubbing his hands next to the orange flames.

"But she is taking so long! Seriously, a Magikarp sounds good at the moment!"

Meowth suddenly stopped rubbing his hands and turned around to face James with squinted eyes. His claws quickly burst out from his paws. James gulped heavily when he saw that.

"Please Meowth! Don't hurt me!" the male said in a high squealing voice. He covered his face with his hands while his body shook more violently then before.

"One more complaint and you will…" All of a sudden, Meowth clutched his growling stomach. "Dang it!"

James chuckled, knew his friend has a thing for food also. His chuckling stop when his stomach started growling again. Just when that happened, Meowth's stomach was growling the second time.

"Ohhhhhh…" both James and Meowth said in unison. "Jessieeee!"

&

_Her fingers ran though her newly dyed blond hair. The eyes became heavy after staring at the foggy mirror for a long time. After a heavy sigh, her mind scattered and entered into many thoughts._

She cannot believe she cut and dyed her hair. Because of her attachment to her once long hair, the woman missed it a little bit. Still, she was glad she had done that. She felt…reborn when she had done that.

She cannot believe she left two of her best friends. True, bossing them around was her guilty pleasure, but she knew her life would be a boring one without them. She did that for their benefit.

She cannot believe she was going to do this. Thinking about this idea of hers sometimes made her a littlie dizzy. For a while she kept flip-lopping back and forth whether she should do it or not. No one thought she was capable of doing this. That thought sometimes made her want to turn back to her old ways.

Her eye sight suddenly became blurry. She can feel her heart becoming weak. The woman tried to overcome this, but she lost. Her body instantly fell on the wooden floor. 

&

"Shoot…no bite again!" screamed a red haired woman.

Jessie give out a piece of meat from the hook and threw it in the water.

"Dang James and Meowth…why am I the one to fish? This has been going on for a few days now ever since we came inside this cave!" the woman complained while hooking a new meat inside the hook. After she put the hook back into the water, she whispered, "I hope when they fish, a Gyrados comes and eat them alive!"

After Jessie chuckled at her own comment, she started humming to past the time. It was less then ten seconds when she caught a bite. Her blue eyes gleamed with delight.

"All right! I caught something!"

At first she smiled while tugging her good rod. The tug became harder and harder and that made Jessie's smile and the sparkle in her eyes disappeared.

"What the?"

She struggled to pull the fish with all her strength…only to have the string snapped in half. That made her fell to the cold ground on her back.

"Ouch…"

After rubbing her back a few times, Jessie got off and dusted clumps of dirt out of her white colored uniform. She first started that on her small skirt and then on her blouse.

"Always no luck for Team Rocket", she muttered angrily to herself.

The Team Rocket member slowly sat down and had her hands on her cheeks. For a while she stared at the water and saw her own reflection staring at her with a frown.

_Is this really how Meowth, James, and I will live forever? Trying to impress only this one person? she thought to herself. Was this what I really joined Team Rocket for? Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice in the path of life. _

She actually questioned herself that for quite some time. Every once in a while that thought struck her like a Thunderbolt attack. Incidentally, she felt that millions of times from a Pokemon species named Pikachu she tried to hunt down for a long time. Jessie bottled that wonderment inside her and never told that to James and Meowth, afraid they might hate her and never speak to her again. Besides, those dreamily statements Meowth told the gang, despite annoying at times, made her want to see her boss with a huge smile on his face…

Then she wondered if stealing a Pokemon and seeing the look on the bosses' face was all worth it. Would he actually recognized their achievement, or instantly tell them to go steal more Pokemon? Would he be willing to help them when they needed?

Jessie's thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps.

_Clunk clunk clunk clunk clunk_

No movement came from Jessie, although she can clearly hear the footsteps getting louder and louder. With each clunk sound her heart raced faster and faster.

_Clunk clunk clunk CLUNK CLUNK_

The footsteps was not heard anymore. Instead, Jessie heard a familiar feminine voice.

"Hello there, Jessie. Long time, no see."

Jessie slowly turned around and saw a blond haired woman who wore the exact same uniform except it was colored black. Quickly, she glimpse at her white boots. Those were clean compared to her black ones, which were quite dirty.

"Cassidy!" Jessie said in disgust. "What are you doing here?"

The blonde Team Rocket member chuckled. "The same reason you were here…getting away from the blizzard."

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess you are already prepared for this kind of weather," Jessie said gloomily. She then turned back to look at the water again.

When Cassidy heard Jessie's tone, she hinted something was wrong, and it actually felt weird to her to care what was wrong with her rival. She usually does not care about Jessie's feelings because the two were enemies, but this time she felt she should help her out.

"Hey, what is wrong?"

"Huh?" Jessie asked in a surprised tone, cannot believe her rival asked that. When she turned around to face Cassidy, her eyes blinked in fast speeds.

"Yeah, I asked about your feelings. So, what is going on in your mind right now?"

"Well, I…"

At first she did not want to tell Cassidy about her feelings towards Team Rocket and their boss. Jessie then decided to not let her feelings be bottled up forever. Besides, even though this might make Cassidy hate her even more, she does not really care that would happen.

"Have you ever thought about if being a Team Rocket was the right life path for you?" Jessie asked abruptly.

Cassidy's eyes went wide and her mouth left a small opening gap when she heard that. "What?"

"You heard me…" Jessie said simply. She felt as if the inside of her stomach did a back flip when Cassidy answered that question in less then a couple of seconds.

"Actually yes, a lot of times. Whenever I failed a mission, I always wondered if being a Team Rocket member was worth my life. There are even times I thought about leaving…but it is almost impossible to do so. It is as if…it is a curse to join Team Rocket. When you are Team Rocket, you stay Team Rocket…unless the boss is gone."

"Gone?" Jessie asked in a wonderment tone. She now felt stupid for not realizing that Team Rocket can be into shambles if their boss was gone.

"Ah ha. Either he dies or resigns. Knowing him, he won't resign anytime soon. It would be nice actually to not thinking about impressing him all the time".

_Yeah, that would be nice…_Jessie thought the same thing. For once, she wanted to know how it felt to not thinking about the boss no more. All of a sudden, she, for some odd reason, want to know where the boss was.

"Hey Cassidy! Do you know where the boss is residing? I heard rumors he is on vacation."

"At Snowpoint City in his private cabin, not really far from here actually," Cassidy answered politely. "Yeah, he only told that to members he trusts".

Jessie grunted and then muttered to herself, "Go figure".

Cassidy quickly looked at her watch and then said, "Oh, sorry Jessie, but have to go. Butch has been waiting for me long enough, but before I go…"

Jessie saw Cassidy grabbing a wet bag and then put it down next to her. The stinky smell made her nose twitched a little. A cloak and a gun then gently fell to the ground.

"Here. You probably need those more then me."

Jessie's eyes went wide when she saw the gun, cannot believe what Cassidy was about to do (or so she assume).

"Don't tell me you were thinking of killing the boss?"

Cassidy slowly walked away from Jessie before an answer came from her. As soon as she was gone, Jessie began to ponder what her rival told her.

_There are even times I thought about leaving…but it is almost impossible to do so. It is as if…it is a curse to join Team Rocket. When you are Team Rocket, you stay Team Rocket…unless the boss is gone. _

Thinking about it, she too felt if was a curse joining Team Rocket. She also felt trapped, always trying to impress the boss, but to no avail. Again, she wondered if it was worth it just to see the bosses' smile.

After pondering long about this, she looked at the gun and then an idea struck her.

&

_The unconsciousness woman woke up from the sunlight. Slowly, she opened her eyes to look at the bathroom. Nothing fancy except a toilet, bathtub, mirror, and two windows. She felt her head pounding, like the fast beat of drums. The female got up and went into the bedroom._

She quickly went to the twin sized bed where a big brown cloak and a blue backpack lied at. After she had picked up the backpack the woman opened it to see what was inside. Three pokeballs, a gun, and a small bag of fishes. Just a sighed came from the woman. Her eyes then looked out at the window. Outside, the ground was plastered with snow. No snowflakes fell from the gray heavens at the moment.

One part of her mind told her to go outside and get her plans over with. The sooner this was done, the better sleep she will have.

"Maybe I should go…it is a nice day after all. Better do this before another blizzard comes!"

Another part of her mind told her she was incapable of doing this. That made me almost dizzy again. Luckily though, she did not fainted. Instead, it was worse.

_**You cannot do this! **__said a female voice. It sounded almost exactly the same as the blond haired lady's voice, except more high pitched and thin._

"I can!" the woman yelled to the voice.

_**What makes you think you can?**___

"Well, I…"

Realization hit her like a hundred bricks stacked on her body. What really made her thought she can do it? A small tear ran thorough her face. She shivered a little due to its cold touch.

_**I thought so. Seriously, no one thinks you can do this. You are the weakest link! Ha haha hahaha!"**___

That was the breaking point for her. Her eyes instantly engulfed into flames. She was squeezing the air tighter. The breathes got louder and louder. Her rage did not explode into its full potential until a few seconds later.

"Now you listen here! I can do this! I can do this! I WILL DO THIS!"

Her body suddenly crashed on the bed. Hot tears poured out from her eyes, wetting the bed. For some reason, despite crying, she was glad she said that. It took a while until she fell asleep.

&

It took a few more days until the blizzard died down with a good amount of snowflakes falling gently from the skies. Because of that, Jessie, James, and Meowth still stayed inside the cave.

While Meowth and James slept peacefully, Jessie was outside looking at the stars. Their snoring woke her up so she was not able to sleep. A smile was lifted on her face when she saw the stars suddenly became brighter. She always loved the stars. Each time she saw them, she wondered how they became so beautiful, so seductive to see. Her smile faded and stomach filled with Butterfrees when this could be the last time she will see the stars…and her friends.

It broke her heart that she will depart from them. Jessie had separated from James and Meowth a couple of times before, but this time she knew she would leave them for good. A few times she wanted to scrap her plans just because she does not want to leave the two of them. The three of them went through a lot of obstacles and "blasting off" together. Still, she knew this would be best. During those last few days Jessie thought out the details of her plan. She knew the consequences, but does not care if it would benefit her.

Instead, it would benefit the other Team Rocket members, including two of her best friends.

A single tear flowed down on her cheek. Jessie liked the way it was very warm.

_In the morning, they won't see me no more…_

The next morning Jessie packed up her things inside her backpack (mostly just a bag of fish from Cassidy, the gun, and her pokeballs) and wore the brown cloth. Later she left a note between James and Meowth, both still sleeping.

_Lucky I found a piece of paper and a pen inside the cave. Probably from a trainer with a journal._

Jessie first kissed James on the forehead and then did the same thing to Meowth. Her insides tingled when her lips touch their foreheads.

"Goodbye you two. Soon both of your lives will change".

The red haired woman dashed out of the cave and never turned back to see them for the last time.

Back inside, it was a few minutes later when James woke up. After his eyes blinked a few times, he saw a note and sluggishly picked it up. After he finished reading it, he left his mouth wide open and then turned around to face Meowth to rock his body gently a few times.

"Wha…what is it James? Are the twerps here already?"

James just put the note right in front of his face. When that happened, Meowth already knew what his friend wanted him to do. The cat Pokemon took the note out of his face and read it aloud.

"Dear Meowth and James. I am writing this letter to tell you that I am gone, for good. Why? I feel trapped being a Team Rocket member. Now, you two are the ones dat made me still stayed in the organization for a while longer. At this moment I feel I had enough of this. In order fo' me to do this, I must do somethin' dat no one, and I mean no one, expects me capable of doin'. Also, the reason I did not say goodbye to you guys in person is because I know I will be grabbed and never let go. Well, whatever I am doing will actually set you guys free. Yours truly, Jessie."

In less then a second, the two had their eyes flowed with huge amount of tears.

**Sometimes it is best to **_**let go**_

&

_Again the woman's eyes opened from a ray of sunlight. She got up and saw the dimly lit sun. At first she did not move, wondering why she slept in the first place. It took her a while until she remembered her frustration of her "other voice" not believing she was capable of doing her plan._

The woman looked outside to see the weather. Again, only a huge pile of snow on the ground. She then quickly laid her back on the bed with her head resting on her arms, again thinking this plan of hers through.

For a while she wondered if she should delay that plan for a few more days. She felt her life was moving too fast. The plan should be more detailed.

On the other hand, she was the person that does not like things slow. It made her mind become sluggish. She would rather be active and get things done over with then slow and probably never finish a task. True, her impatience failed her many times, but at least the failed tasks can be learned, forgotten, and get it over with.

In addition, that "other voice" can stop taunting her.

The woman smiled and later bolted out from the bed. She then wore her cloak and grabbed her backpack. The"R" printed blouse was taken out and the woman stared at it.

It did not took her long until she threw it away into the trashcan.

After that, she left the cabin in great haste.

&

_Dang it…the blizzard comes again!_

Jessie had been walking through Route 216 and 217 for the last three days and already a heavy blizzard came again. She covered her eyes to not hear the loud cries of mother nature. Snowflakes kept coming at her at fast speed.

_Really need to get to a cabin until the blizzard dies down._

All of a sudden, Jessie can barley see a small wooden cabin a few hundred feet away from her. She sighed with huge relief. Not wanting to stay in the cold no more, she dashed off towards the cabin. When Jessie had made it, she knocked on the door. So far no answer.

"Hello, anyone there?" Jessie yelled through the loud blizzard.

When Jessie heard no answer, she turned around the knob a few times until the door opened.

"Huh? Someone left the door open I guess", she whispered to herself.

Even though she knew it was not right to just stay inside an empty cabin, but she did not care. It was cold and she wanted to stay somewhere warm for a few days. When Jessie came inside, she felt warmth for the first time in a few days. The roaring flames made the furnishings inside looked all light orange. The former Rocket member went to a blue sofa and rested there. She was about to take a nap until she saw close to her a box of a woman with curly blond hair in it .

Jessie gave a twisted smile.

&

_Inside, a black haired man wearing a red robe was enjoying a sip from his wine. Classical music blasted softly from the speakers on top of the fireplace. His brown eyes became heavy not because of the music but of the comfortable sofa he was sitting in. The relaxation session was over when he heard knocking sounds._

"Come in!"

The door slowly opened, and a figure, whose face was covered with a cloak, came inside. When he saw that, his face gave a confused look.

"Hi…there, can I help you?"

A smile creep into the figure's face.

"Goodbye, Giovanni."

Giovanni's eyes went wide, knew that familiar feminine voice.

"Jessie?"

Those were his last words.

Jessie pulled the trigger. The bullet went through his head.

When that was done and over with, she put her black gloves inside her backpack and then left. 

**Let the king **_**fall**_** and the kingdom **_**free**_

&

Both Meowth and James were inside a cabin building restaurant called Snowpoint Meals, working there to gain some money. Whenever they need some cash, they worked at odd jobs, hoping no one recognized them as members of Team Rocket. The restaurant they were working in was small with just a few tables and chairs.

"Ya know James, I think this could be our best low paying job yet!" Meowth proclaimed happily while wiping one of the wooden tables.

"I agree! Great food, great coffee, and even a television!" said James with all the enthusiasm he has in his system. All of a sudden, he sighed. "Too bad Jessie is not with us no more."

Meowth let out a sigh also. "Yeah, it would be nice if she was here too."

James did not listen to his cat Pokemon friend as he saw a few feet away from them a woman with short hair sipping her cup of coffee. Her light yellow dress matched the color of her hair. What intrigued him most was those huge blue eyes.

Those eyes looked strangely like Jessie's. And I remember her buying that dress for the next Pokemon Contest she is going to be in. It cannot be her. The woman has short blond hair. Also, that is the most popular dress in the Velistone Department Store.

He stopped gazing at her when he felt Meowth tugging his shirt.

"James, look!"

The blue haired man turned around and gasped at what today's special report was.

"Just this morning the leader of Team Rocket Giovanni was found dead at his private cabin. When Officer Jenny came inside the cabin, after hearing from other sources that he is staying somewhere in Snowpoint City, she saw his dead body lying on the floor. It looks like though it was suicide or assassination. The police are now under investigation of what is the cause of the murder.

"Now, since the head of the crime organization is dead, what happens with the members of Team Rocket? Well, the police will try to arrest them although it might be harder to do because they might have run off somewhere far away already, assuming they got the news of his death."

James and Meowth stared at each other for a while. None spoke a word for a while until Meowth whispered something.

"Do you know who could have done this?"

"I am not sure. Probably someone who hated him the most," answered James in an unsure tone.

Meowth just nodded in agreement. The two became silent again, still trying to shallow the news of their bosses' death. This time James broke the silence.

"You know…it is actually great to not worry about impressing the boss."

"Are you crazy?" Meowth said with hands waving wildly in thin air. "What does the bosses' death benefit us? Nothin'! We are goin' to prison you idiot!"

James smiled and then said, "Not worrying anymore."

Meowth tilted his neck a little bit, not actually understanding what his friend said.

The blond haired woman chuckled and then whispered to herself, "I do". She then sipped a small amount of her coffee.

_**Let go**_****

Of yourself, just

_**Fall**_** and be **_**Free**_

_**&**_

Here's the inspiration: after I read my friend katiekitten's one-shot "Release" at Serebii forums, there was one mistake she did that made a couple of reviewers thought Jessie had changed her hair. Thus, the inspiration for this story was born! XD

Again, hope you guys like it!


End file.
